The present invention is located in the field of lossless data coding.
It more particularly but not in a limiting way applies for coding without any loss of transport data used for multimedia flow control according to a standard of the MPEG family.
In the present state of the art, the standards MPEG-4 FF (File Format) and MPEG-2 TS (Transport Stream) provide solutions for formatting and transporting multimedia contents, notably in terms of binary coding of the video stream, of the audio stream and of the representation of the scene.
This standard is well adapted for static use of the multimedia contents in which the interactivity between the contents server and the client restoring the contents is highly reduced.
But the solutions known to this day are poorly adapted to strongly interactive communications and a fortiori to collaborative applications, the weight of the data for transporting collaborative information may be excessively a burden.
The invention aims at a coding mechanism which notably allows considerable reduction in the volume of these data.